It Has To Be True Love
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: What if Mason never did trun into a werewolf?What if Alex never went with him to get the necklace and so he brought it back to her?Well this is what I came up with that would happen!Hope you like it and enjoy it!Not very much drama in it!Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

What is life really about?

That question goes through my mind everyday. I couldn't ever figure it out to save my life. My brother thought he new everything but not even he could answer that question. That was when I new I had found my million dollar question. To be honest my brother new everything but when even he couldn't answer that question I new I was in for a ride.

My name is Alex Russo. I have one older brother and one younger brother. I'm the middle child and the only girl, but growing up with two brothers and wizard powers made me believe other wise.

I am a girl. There is no question to it. I just don't act like one most the time. I only have one friend. Her name is Harper.

That question up there. I think I might have a answer to it. The answer to it is…..

Love.

Yep that's it. I fell in love with my boyfriend. My older brother, Justin, agrees with me. He is dating Juliet who is like the big sister I've never had and won't get. She is so cool. Did you know she is a vampire? Yep it's true, but you didn't here it from me. My boyfriend name is Mason. He is a werewolf. Shhh…. Don't tell anyone any of the things I just told you.

Life is so good right now. I couldn't be happier. I'm a sixteen year old girl with the guy of her dreams. Nothing could go wrong right? Wrong.

My boyfriend and my brothers' girlfriend went out over three hundred years ago. He told her he loved him. I got him back though. Turns out werewolves are very loyal.

So here we are sitting on the couch watching some weird movie. Don't ask it's the only thing that was on. I think it's call _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ or something like that anyway.

I finally just turned off the TV. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like the movie either. I finally got up and got a movie off the shelf we got. I got my favorite movie out. _17 Again_. I love this movie and so did Mason. I put it and sat back down next to him.

I loved it when it was like this. Just me and him with nobody else. It was peaceful.

"Mason?" I finally said after moments of silence.

"Yes?" He said back to me in his British accent I love so much.

"I don't know I just wanted to hear your voice." I told him being honest. I hated how I had to be honest with him. I could lie to anybody else in the world but him. Something about him just makes me want to be a better person. I didn't like it. Yet it felt so good.

"Oh really?" He asks me while laughing at me. I just smiled at hearing his voice. It for, some odd reason, soothed me. Just then Justin and Juliet walked in.

"What do you guys want? I'm in a peaceful mode, which don't happen very often, and watching my favorite movie with my favorite guy at the moment." I told them Justin just laughed at me.

"At the moment?" Mason repeated to me. He looked confused.

"There isn't any other guys I want to be with. When I said at the moment I meant it takes turns with how I feel that day?" I told him. That was the truth though.

"Care to explain?" He asks me. I could tell he new what I meant he was just putting on a show for my brother and his girlfriend.

"Some days Justin is my favorite maybe Max that day, even dad can be my favorite some. Now they have to compete with you, which will be hard considering you're my favorite all the time." I told him with a smile. Justin looked at me in a weird way. "What?" I said to him.

"Finally, you're telling someone the truth. I didn't think I would ever see this day. Can it be true? There actually is a nice side of Alex Russo." He said in a weird way.

"Just shut up Justin. Come on Mason well go to my room."

"You know dads' rule, no boys in your room." He told me while we were walking up the steps.

"Two things wrong with that. Number one is I don't think I have ever followed the rules and two the rule is no boys in my room without the door open so they can hear what's going on. Thank you very much." And with that we walked right on up the stairs to my room.

What a very good way to start off my day an argument with my brother. What could be any better?

----

Later that afternoon me and Mason were at the Waverly Sub Station my parents own talking to Harper. She was going on and on about something. I wasn't listening I was to busy staring at Mason.

"Alex?" She said to me trying to get my attention. It wasn't working.

"What?" I finally ask her after Mason went over to talk to a buddy from school.

"Okay, I've never seen you like this. Not even with Dean." She told me, which in all honesty was true. I loved him too, just not as much as I do Mason. I couldn't live without him. Harper and my family like him. That's a good thing I think.

"I don't know Harper, it's just when I'm not with him I feel so lonely. I don't what it is about him. When I'm with him he makes me want to be a better person."

"Dang you have it bad. You've not ever been like this before." She told me which again is so true. He went got the necklace and came back. He asks me to go with him, but I was too stubborn to go, so he went got it and brought it back.

"Yea I know I do, but I like this feeling." I told her with a smile on my face.

Just then Mason came back from talking with his friends so me and Harper stopped talking too. "Hi my love, so what you ladies talking about?" He asks me with a smile. I could get lost in his smile it's just so lovely.

"Well, I honestly have no idea what we were talking about." Yea that's a good cover up. Well, it will at least have to do for now anyway.

"Yea what Alex said?" Harper told him. Yea good cover up Harper…..Not! Just then Max came over to us. He looked confused.

"What's wrong Max?" I ask him like I actually cared.

"I'm confused."

"About what exactly?" I ask him with a weird look on my face.

"Well you have a boyfriend and Justin has a girlfriend. When will I fall in love?" He asks me with an honest confusion for once.

"Ummm…..I honestly don't know how to answer that." I told him. Maybe after all he isn't that dumb. Lucky for me Mason stepped in for me.

"Max let's just say this you will fall in love when the time is right."

"Okay thanks Mason that really helped."

"How did you know how to answer that?" I said to him.

"I just did."

"Okay I'll just let that one slide."

"You know he's not as dumb as you say or even think he is."

"Hey guys look I can give myself a wedgies without even using magic. See look!" Max screamed at us.

"Now you were saying?" I ask Mason with a smirk on my face.

"For get what I just said, never mind on it." He said to me making me laugh. Yep life was great right now.

Can it get any better than this?

* * *

**Okay so i thought i would try a Wizard story.**

_Sorry to my viewers who thought it was High School Musical story!!_

**I just wanted to try something new!!**

_Hope you don't mind it!!_

**Review please!!**

_Thank you and bye for now!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

We were at school. Yay! Just what I need…NOT! I'm in the only period I don't have Mason. It sucks. I don't like it. What period is it? Well its 4th period. The middle of the day period. It's right before lunch right on top of that. I hadn't been feeling good all day either.

"Miss Russo?" The teacher, Mrs. Kate, asked me.

"Yes ma'ma?" I said back to her.

"Are you alright? You don't seem yourself today." She of all my teachers was my favorite. She was the only one who left me alone in less she thought something wasn't right.

"Yes ma'ma, I just don't feel good today, but I'm alright. Once I eat lunch I'll feel better." I told her. That's was a lie. I hadn't felt good all weekend. My parents new I didn't feel good, in fact they new I had a fever and told me to stay home, but I told them no, that I wanted to see Mason.

"Okay as long as you're alright." And right after she said that the bell rang singling the end of 4th period and the start of lunch. Mason was standing at my locker by the time I got there.

"Alright what's wrong and don't tell me nothing I can see it in your eyes that you don't feel good." Mason said to me without a moment to spar.

"I had fever this morning and all weekend, which is why you weren't aloud to come over, but I came to school because I wanted to see you." I told him getting strait to the point instead of stalling knowing he would find out some way.

"Alex don't you know your putting yourself in danger?!" He questioned slash told me.

"Yes but don't you know your putting my heart in danger when I don't see you for about two days?" I questioned him back.

"I tell you what if you go to nurse go home get some rest then I will come visit you later on today. Deal?" He said and ask me with the 'you better agree with me look'.

"Fine deal, but only if you come with me to the nurse." I told him not backing down from a challenge even if I am sick.

"Fine okay." He said taking me to the nurse. Come to find out I had a 100.2 fever. He stayed with me till my mom got there. "I'll see you later today Alex." He told me kissing my forehead.

"No Mason if she is sick I don't want to take the chance of you getting it too." My mother said to him.

"Sorry Mrs. Russo but it was the only way I could get her to go home." Mason told her.

"He's right mom. I did say that." I told her with my 'I know I shouldn't have but I did anyway' smile.

"Okay fine, but if you get him sick it was your fault." She told me making me roll my eyes. I said bye to Mason and followed my mom out to the car.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let him come over this weekend." I told her once we had stepped into the car.

"I really in truly just wanted a weekend with just all of us, nobody else. Juliet didn't come over either." She told me, which wasn't true. She and Justin were in his room laughing about something. I heard him myself.

"That's not true I heard them laughing and goofing off in his room on Saturday while I was taking a nap." I told her with a smile.

"Me and your dad will have to talk to him about that later. Now out of the car we can't waste time." She told me hitting my leg gently.

"Fine let me get my stuff and then I'll go upstairs and lay down." I told her not really wanting to but not having any choose.

"Okay but hurry up your dad doesn't know your home."

"Okay, yes ma'ma."

As soon as I got upstairs I through my bag down went to my room and fell asleep. I woke up to Mason kissing my check. When I opened my eyes I was staring right into his.

"Hi you have a nice sleep?" He asks me with a smile.

"Yea, of course, you were in it." I told him with a smile feeling a little better.

"Your mom invited me to stay for dinner. Apparently so are Juliet and Harper too. I like it when there both in the same room as your brother." He said to me with a smile and laugh.

"Why is that?" I asked him with smile seeing him laugh.

"Because there never is a dull moment." He said making me laugh too considering that was so true.

By the time we got down the stairs everyone was sitting down getting ready to eat. I still didn't feel any better, so I didn't get a plate.

"Are you not hungry?" My mother asks me. Everyone's eyes were on me. Mason was behind me rubbing my shoulders. That felt nice.

"No I'm not hungry, and before you ask, yes dad you can have mine." I told him watching his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Everything was silent after that. Justin and Juliet were talking through there eyes, Max was doing who knows what, mom was giving dad the eye, and Harper was looking at Juliet with jealous eyes.

Just then the smell of the food got to me, making me run to the bathroom and throw up. I new I wasn't pregnant because I was still a virgin. I had to have the flu. I didn't know it at the time but Mason had followed me into the bathroom and was now rubbing my back and had my hair up. I finally stopped and flushed the toilet.

"You might want to go to the doctor." He told me.

"All it is is the flu."

"Okay how bout you go lay down and I'll be up there in a few minutes." He told me. I just nodded my head and did as he told me. Down stairs I could hear what was going on.

"I told Alex to go lay down." He told them so they wouldn't worry.

"Aww see what you guys made her do?" Harper said I'm guessing to Justin and Juliet.

"No we didn't she's just faking to get out of school." Justin said to Harper.

"No she is sick. She went to school today sick. That's unusual for her." My mom told them.

"Thanks for the dinner again Mr. and Mrs. Russo but I told Alex I would come up there with her later on." Mason said to my parents.

"Your very much welcome," My mother said to him, "Tell Alex if she needs anything to just let us know."

"Yes ma'ma I will certainly do that." I heard him say on his way up the stairs. After that I heard my door open some. I looked and saw that it was Mason.

I was lying down with the covers over my head. I felt the bed shake and lifted my head up to see Mason sit down on the bed.

"Come on, come lay up here." I told him patting the spot beside me.

"I can't, I'll have to go home soon." He told me.

"Nooooooo………I want you to stay with me." I told him not usually this clingy.

"I know but we, or at least I, have school tomorrow."

"Can't you skip it?" I ask him not wanting to go. He looked at me real weird. He got the thermometer and put it in my mouth. He was worse than mom. That's all I remember before passing out.

_Me and Mason were starring out at the stars. It was so pretty. "Aren't the stars so beautiful?" I asked him with a smile._

_"Not as beautiful as what I'm starring at right now." He said to me. When I looked up I saw him starring at me, making me blush._

_"Oh stop it. You know that's not true."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No its not."_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"No, its not."_

_"No its not."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Ha, I got you to agree."_

_"You're good at this." I told him not expecting him to do that. I could see me doing that, just not him._

_"Well, I learn from the best." He said looking at me with a grin. I smiled back getting lost in his eyes. I started leaning in as did he, and we kissed. Sparks were flying every were. It felt so magical. Everything it always was with him. Like always, just the way I loved it._

_"Now that was beautiful." I told him with a smile pulling back just enough that our foreheads were still touching._

_"I couldn't agree more." He told me going back for another kiss which I gladly except from him._

I woke up to a white room to realize I was in the hospital. The one place I could not stand. They scared me. I looked over to see Mason sitting down.

"You're awake." He said with a smile.

"Yea I guess but, I had a great dream."

"Oh really, about what?" He asks me tilting his head confused.

"About you and me," I told him.

"Oh really, well you need to tell me about it." He said with his million dollar smile.

* * *

**Here you go!!**

_I think this is on of my fav stories to work on!!_

**It took me 3 days to work on this!!**

_Hope you enjoy!!_

**Review please!!**

_Bye for now!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Come to find out I was right. I had the flu like I thought I did. Mason stayed by my side the whole time I had it. That just amazes me to no end that he would do that. Most guys wouldn't.

I was able to go back to school about a week after it was over. For once I was glad to be at school. I hated being at the house doing nothing all day. It stinks like no other.

"Hey Mason," I said as he walked by me while I was at my locker talking to Harper.

"Hey Alex glad to see you feel better," He said with a smile stopping to talk for what while he could between classes right before the dreadful 4th period.

"Yea she's better alright she keeps ignoring me while I'm talking," Harper told him making me laugh at how right she was about me doing that.

"Alex what have we said about doing that to Harper?" He said to me like I was some little kid he was getting on to.

"That its not nice and very mean and I shouldn't do that because she is my best friend," I told him with my get out of everything smile I use on him all the time.

"That's my girl," He told me using his smile on me that always works.

"How come you listen to him but no one else?" Harper ask me which was a really good question.

"Because if I don't he won't give me any more kisses," I told her making her and Mason laugh.

"Hey Mason and my annoying older sister," Max said when we got to my house after school.

"What do you want Max?" I ask him knowing he was up to no good.

"To bug you Justin won't let me bug him and Juliet," He told me being honest.

"Justin is already home?" Harper ask going upstairs to bug them before anyone could give her an answer.

"Just go away," I told Max while walking away.

"Fine but one day I'll rule the world and you will be sorry you were mean to me," He said to me in his weird way.

"Yea that'll happen like never," I told him with a laugh Mason was just watching amused.

"Whatever you say Alex, whatever you say," Was the last thing Max said before going upstairs to his room.

"Come on Mason let's go watch Harper and Juliet get in a fight," I said grabbing his hand.

"Ok," He told me enjoying my family more than I did sometimes

"Oh yea well at least I can fly," Was the first thing we heard when we got up the stairs and into the living room.

"So, I don't really care," Harper had told her.

"Yea right you know you do to care," Juliet had told her the whole time Justin was watching back and forth between the two.

"No I don't, I would rather have my feet safe and sound on the ground then in the air," Harper had told her.

"Hey guys something feels weird," Max said coming in barley able to walk.

"Max are you okay, your scaring me," I told him really worried.

"No the room is spinning and I can't get control of my body," He said just then he started flopping lilke a fish scaring all of us.

"OH MY GOD MAX, SOMEBODY CALL 911," I screamed out seeing Justin pull out his cell phone.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

_Sorry its been so long!_

Are computer stopped working but its back now!

**Sorry its so short!**

_Just wanted you to know I was still here!_

Hope you like it!

**oh and pray for us just found the littlest of us has epilepsy!**

_So both my sisters have it!_

Hope you like it!

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Has To Be True Love**

* * *

We all arived at the hospital Max was addmitted to. Childrens Hospital in Little Rock. I had never been here before and it gave me the creeps. Mason's parents were nice enough to let him go with us. We didn't know what we were in for but we new one thing for sure is it was going to be a bumpy road. We were all here, mom, dad, Justin, Harper, Mason, and me. Max was still in there. They wouldn't let anyone go in there. They were doing some test on him right now to see what was going on.

"Parents and family of Max Russo," Said the doctor were we all stode up.

"That's us," Mom told them with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Hi I'm your sons doctor Dr. Williams, would you like to see your son?" She ask them while they just shock there heads, "Okay just follow me if you would," Said the doctor.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Dad ask the doctor. She just shock her head yea, " Well, we would like to know," Dad said being impatiant with her.

"Jerry, give her time I'm sure she will tell us what's going on with are son," Mom said trying to be calm and get him to calm down.

"Well," Said the doctor, "It seems your son, Max Russo, has what we called epilepsy," The doctor told us confusing us to no end. None of us new what that was.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking what is that exactly?" I ask while Mason was rubbing my back trying to calm me down the best he could.

"Do you know what seziers are?" Doctor Williams ask us with sorry eyes.

"Yea its when you can't control your body I've seen a kid have one at school before," I told her surprising my family, "What I'm not that out of it," I told them happy I knew something Justin didn't know.

"You would be correct, well, that's what you saw Max here have. The word epilepsy is just a fansier word for it," She told us, "Now I have a paper here with epilepsy or, as your daughter calls it, sezier facts," She said handing us the paper. It looked something like this:

**Epilepsy Facts**

_Epilepsy affects over 3 million Americans of all ages – more than multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, muscular dystrophy, and Parkinson's disease combined. Almost 500 new cases of epilepsy are diagnosed every day in the United States. Epilepsy affects 50,000,000 people worldwide._

_In two-thirds of patients diagnosed with epilepsy, the cause is unknown._

_Epilepsy can develop at any age and can be a result of genetics, stroke, head injury, and many other factors._

_In over thirty percent of patients, seizures cannot be controlled with treatment. Uncontrolled seizures may lead to brain damage and death. Many more have only partial control of their seizures._

_The severe epilepsy syndromes of childhood can cause developmental delay and brain damage, leading to a lifetime of dependency and continually accruing costs—both medical and societal._

_It is estimated that up to 50,000 deaths occur annually in the U.S. from status epilepticus (prolonged seizures), Sudden Unexplained Death in Epilepsy (SUDEP), and other seizure-related causes such as drowning and other accidents._

_The mortality rate among people with epilepsy is two to three times higher than the general population and the risk of sudden death is twenty-four times greater._

_Recurring seizures are also a burden for those living with brain tumors and other disorders such as cerebral palsy, mental retardation, autism, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, multiple sclerosis, tuberous sclerosis, and a variety of genetic syndromes._

_There is a strong association between epilepsy and depression: more than one of every three persons with epilepsy will also be affected by depression, and people with a history of depression have a higher risk of developing epilepsy._

_Historically, epilepsy research has been under-funded. Federal dollars spent on research pale in comparison to those spent on other diseases, many of which affect fewer people than epilepsy._

_For many soldiers suffering traumatic brain injury on the battlefield, epilepsy will be a long-term consequence._

"So your saying my son could die from this?" My mother ask bringing me to tears almost knowing this.

"Yes but only if it gets to bad," Said the doctor, "Now we are going to put him on some medicane that will keep this from happening again until we can get a MRI done to see what is causing this to happen, so I will need you to come back on the 3rd of February so we can see what's going on," She said to us, "I'm sorry this is happening to you," The doctor said to us.

We got Max and started are long drive home. I was laying on Mason the whole time til he finally said something, "Alex are you okay with this?" He ask me on the long way home.

"No but its something were just going to have to live with," I told him with a sad smile. Justin and Juliet were talking quietly to each other with Harper staring at them with jealous eyes.

"Just know if you need me I'm hear for you," He told me with a smile.

"I know that's why I love you," I told him stealing a kiss from him.

"Now go to sleep you look tired," He said.

"Okay," I told him and that was the last thing I remember because before I new it we were at home.

The next few months went by fast. Before I new it it was Christmas then it was time for Max's MRI. Turns out his caused from lack of sleep. When he come down stairs that day he had just tooken a nap which caused it to go off. That was good to know. We now know what to watch out for.

Me and Mason were laying on the couch doing nothing. It was the weekend so Harper was visting her parents since we had Monday and Tuesday off from school. Dad and Mom had taken Max somewhere don't remember were and Justin and Juliet were at a movie, so it was just me and Mason.

It had been silence for a few minutes now til again Mason had said something, "You know I love you right?" He ask me being a weird question to ask.

"Yea," I said to him. Were was he going with this? "And I love you too," I told him back.

"Do you ever see us getting married?" He ask me. That was a dumb question I see us getting married all the time. He just has no clue what I daydream about, does he?

"Yea I see us getting married and having kids. How many kids would you like to have?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, about four maybe five," He told me with his famous smile.

"I was thinking about five the highest being six, but that's okay," I said reaching up to give him a kiss.

"You are crazy," He told me once we stopped kissing.

"I know I've been told that before," I told him reaching up to kiss him again. We were in a full blown makeout session when the door opened and in came Justin and Juliet. We pulled back making me mad.

"Is the movie over all ready?" I ask or more liked whined at them.

"Yes it is and it was a very good movie thank you very much," Justin told me, then him and Juliet went up staris to his room.

"Yay there gone now where were we?" I ask Mason while he just laughed at me.

"We were about to watch a movie is where we were," He said to me making me pout a little.

"But I want to do more of that kissing," I told him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope you've had enough," He said to me laughing at the look on my face.

"Fine you win this time," I told him with a pout hoping to change his mind.

"I always do," Was the last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep. When I woke up I was back in my room, I looked up to see my mom putting my clothes away like always.

"Who put me in here?" I ask her with sleepy eyes.

"Oh Mason did when he left to go home," Mom told me, I was already half way back to sleep.

"Oh that's nice of him," Was the last thing I said before falling back asleep again.

* * *

**Okay I like to write this story alot!**

_Its one of my favroite to write!_

**Love it, love it, love it!**

_In later chapters there will be more drama!_

**Just wait and see!**

_Well thanks for reading!_

**So Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Has To Be True Love**

* * *

Okay, so, were still getting used to what we found out Max has. Its been hard to coupe with it. Everyone has been going around with sad looks on there face. I've not gotten used to it yet. I think its gonna take me a little bit more time to think about.

I was watching TV when I heard the door bell go off. Everyone had gone to the movies but me. I didn't wanna go and Mason and his family had gone on a trip being its spring break. They wouldn't let me go which sucks. I got up and went to the door to see the most cutest little girls standing there looking at me.

"Aw why ain't y'all some cute little girls. Are y'all lost?" I ask them not ever seeing them before.

"Is this the Russo family house?" The one on the right ask me. She, I could tell, was the bravest of the two.

"Yes can get your names and why your here please," I told them slash ask them.

"My name is Emily," The one on the right said, "And this my twin sister Lily, were here because we were told this was are mothers house. Her name is Teressa Russo, do you know her some how?" She ask me like nothing flat.

"Umm, why don't you and your sister come in and I will get you something to drink," I said a little spaced out that she would say that. The only kids my momma had were me and my brothers. Mason would most likely be here any minute considering they would be getting back sometime today.

"Thank you lady and you never answered my question of how you know are mother," Emily told me, I could tell she was to much like me.

"You see who you think your momma is," I said stopping trying to word my words just right, "Is also my mother too." I finally got it right and just then the door went off again. I gave the two girls there root beer and went to the door.

"Hey Alex, I missed you so much," Is the first thing I heard with a kiss on the lips from Mason.

"Right now may not be a good time," I told him.

"Why not?" He ask me with a confused look. I was fixing to answer him when I felt a tug on my pants, I looked down and saw it was Lily. She stretched her arms out for me to pick her up. She was to cute to say no to so I picked her up and put her on my hips.

"Well," I said to him while Lily rested her head on my shoulder, "These two cute little girls come over saying that my momma is there mother," I told him while his eyes got big.

"That's because she is, Grandma told us so," Emily came right out with it, " Oh and by the way mister my name is Emily and this is my twin sister Lily."

"She is too much like you," Mason said with a laugh pointing at Emily.

"I know that's what scares me, anyway, Mason, why don't you come on in, maybe you can help me keep them down til my parents get home to figure out what's going on," I told him, this was going to be a long day, "So Emily, why don't you and Lily tell me a little about yourself," I said while Emily agreed.

"First thing you should know is Lily don't talk to anyone I'm surprised she took to you like she did," Emily said while Lily just looked up at me and smiled, "Next thing is that were both six years old almost will be seven. We turn seven on July 22, 2003," She said making me smile.

"Hey that's my birthday," I told them making Lily hug me real tight.

"Whatever," Was all I could get out of Emily.

"Um, looks like you got a little you," I heard Mason say laughing, "I'm scared to see how our kids turn out then."

"You and him are having kids!" Emily said out loud and questioned making me laugh.

"No, not yet anyway, he's my boyfriend but we have talked about when we get older were going to get married and have little kids," I told her still laughing a little.

"Oh wait I never got your names," Emily said to us making me realized she hadn't indeed.

"Well, my name is Alex and his name is Mason. You also have two brothers, Justin, who is older than me, his girlfriend Juliet, and another older brother Max who is younger than me," I told them they looked excited at me.

"Look at that Lily well finally get the family we always wanted isn't that great," Emily had said jumping up and down with a huge smile.

"Your my sister?" Lily ask being the first words that I have ever heard her say.

I had a huge smile on my face, "Yea I'm your big sister." With that said she got a huge smile on her face too and again hugged me real big.

Right than mom and dad walked in with Max and Justin. Juliet had most likely already gone home. Harper was still with her parents. She wouldn't be back til tomorrow.

"Ah Mason glad to see your back from your trip, but you know you can't be here after nine, so you need to go home," Mom told Mason with a warm smile.

"Yes Mrs. Russo I was just fixing to leave when you came in, by Alex love you see you tomorrow," He told me and bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips. He watched out for Lily seeing as she was asleep on me.

"Now see there Alex why can't you be more like Mason? Life would be so much easier," She said making me laugh. Like I would ever be like anyone but myself.

"Now mom, you should-"

Just then Emily interrupted me, " MOMMY!" She said waking up her sister who was now crying. I got up to go upstairs with Lily and put her in my bed to sleep. When I got back down mom had a scared look on her face from what I could see.

"Alex Russo what's going on?" She ask me.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I told her, "Not telling us that you had a baby after Max than on top of that not keeping her or her sister. I could've had two little sisters to play with and mess with, but you didn't keep them," I told her with a sad face, "Come on Emily let's go see if I have any dolls you can play with," I said and grabbed her hand to go upstairs.

"Ok Alex but Lily is asleep I don't wanna wake her up," She told me I thought about it for a minute.

"Justin do you mind if she goes in your room, her twin sister is in my room sleeping and she don't want to accidentally wake her up," I said to him he just shook his head yea saying that she could, "Okay thank you Justin come on Emily let's go to your older brother's room."

"Ok and thank you Justin," Emily said to him making him smile at her. When I got back down everyone was in the living room waiting on me.

"OK how do you know that they are your sisters?" Mom ask being the first to say something.

"Its obvious they look just like you and said something about grandma raising them," I told her looking down.

"There not your dad's kids," She said, "One day when I was walking back down here some guy made me get behind the ally way and raped me that's how they came along," Mom told me putting me in tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but why didn't you keep them?" I ask her with tears in my eyes.

"I wanted to but your grandma lied to me saying they had died, we didn't tell you three because we didn't want you to freak. Your dad new about it and the guy is in jail, but they were born on your birthday Alex," She told me telling me something I already new but smiled at it anyway.

"Then how were they named two of your most favorite names in the world?" Justin ask her making me wonder the same thing.

"My mom new every name that I liked so she must of picked those two," She said to us, just then Emily came downstairs and sat in my lap.

"I'm bored," She said after awhile of sitting making us all laugh.

"Really so what do you want to do? You know you should be getting to bed," I told her she hadn't realized that momma was right beside her the whole time.

"Yea I know but I don't want to wake up Lily trying to get in bed. She isn't a morning person," She told me like it was nothing.

"Alex is right baby you need to get to bed. You can meet everyone tomorrow," Momma said finally showing herself up.

"OK, Yes ma'am," Emily said yawning, she held on to me for dear life.

"I can't breathe, your holding me to tight," I told her making her laugh.

"I'm sorry Alex can you take me to bed like you did Lily?" She ask me with tired eyes.

"Yea come on," I told her picking her up.

"Um, Alex were are you going to sleep?" Mom ask me with a smile.

"I'll figure something out, there sleep is more important than mine right now," I told mom watching a smile form on her face, the kind of I'm proud of you smile.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Emily jumping on my bed, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She was screaming at me.

"I don't wanna get up though," I told her whining about it.

"But you have to I wanna go to the park," She told me with a pout.

"No, I wanna sleep and I want Mason too," I told her not feeling good again, "Wait were is Lily?"

"Down stairs eating breakfast with your family."

"There your family now too Emily."

"So does that mean Mason is my boyfriend too?"

"No he is just my boyfriend."

"But, but fine."

"Help me there's some crazy dress up person at your house," Is what Lily was screaming when she came inside.

"That's not a crazy person, that's my best friend Harper," I told them laughing at Lily and her face.

We went down stairs to seat them down and explain alot to them. After we explained everything to them Lily ask the question everyone was dreading but new was coming, "Alex does that mean your dad is our dad?"

"Mom you wanna take that question?" I ask her not knowing what to say to them.

"Yes that means I'm your dad," Dad told them making mom smile at how he was being with the kids. Just then there was knock on the door.

"Its open," I said to who ever was at the door and in pops Mason.

"MASON!" Emily screamed out running to him and knocking him down in the process. Lily stayed clutched to our mom not wanting anything to do with anyone and still scared of Harper some.

"Hi Emily," Mason said to him.

"Yay your here Alex is being mean she won't take me and Lily to the park," She told him with a big pout, "You need to put her in time out for being mean."

"Hey and to think I shared my room with you," I said pouting the same pout she was, "Your as mean as I am."

"Am not Alex," She said to me with her tongue sticking out.

"You are too," I told her doing the samething back to her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well from the way I see it Alex just woke up 'cause she is still in her pajamas," Mason told Emily making me laugh at them.

"That not fair you always take the six year old side," She said to him with a pout.

"Yea well he's taking his girlfriends side 'cause he knows he will be in trouble if he don't," I told her sticking my tongue out at her again.

"Yea well it looks like his girlfriend is a baby 'cause she is agrueing with a six year old," She told me making a point at that.

"Hey your a mean little girl," I said to her.

"Yea well I've been told that alot so it doesn't hurt when you say it," She told me making me stop and think.

"Your just mean I'll be in my room!"

* * *

**OK I know I'm getting these done quicker than any story but I need reviews pleas!**

It would mean alot to me!

**Thank you!**

_Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, and went to see who it was. I opened it to find Mason. What's he doing here? I let him in and saw he wasn't really happy.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him with a worried look on my face.

"Alex, can we talk?" He ask me with this look. Oh no, he was going to break up with me I could already see it.

"Yea sure what's up?" I ask him with a 'I know what's coming after this' look.

"I think we should break up," He said with an 'I'm sorry' look. I wasn't going to cry, no I would not show him weakness.

"Ok but why?" I ask him with a confused look.

"Because I'm going to a different school and stuff with things like that," He told me with a sad smile. He was so lieing through his teeth.

"I can tell your lieing but if that's how you want it then fine. I guess were just friends, but you need to leave I'm babysitting right now," I told him with a serious face.

"Ok well I guess this is bye," He said to me.

"Yep bye," I said to him and shut the door in his face. Now I could cry. Thank gosh I'm such a good liear. I right now didn't know what to feel. I thought we were going to be together forever, I guess not. So much for that dream. Everyone was gone somewhere. I had no one to talk to. That sucked big time.

I know why he broke up with me too. It wasn't because he was moving. Nope not it. It was because I wouldn't do 'it' with him. I told him I was saving myself for marriage. He just didn't get it. I new it was coming too. He just kept getting closer to the biggest slut of the school, Gigi. No one really liked her that much.

Just then everyone walked in the door. I could hear them from my room. I shared my room with the twins of corse, but I didn't mind at all. They were great and cool. They tryed getting in but I had locked the door.

"Hey! Let us in now Alex," I heard Emily say with anger that she couldn't get in the room.

"No I want to be left alone," I told them with tears in my eyes.

"If you don't let us in I'll have Justin call Mason," I heard Emily threatn at me. Like I cared he wouldn't come do anything.

"So, he won't do anything," I told them. Just then I heard Emily mutter something to Lily then went to find Justin I guess.

"Alex," I heard Lily's soft and sweet voice, "Will you please let me in? Emily isn't here."

"Yea," I went and unlocked the door to let her in then locked it back.

"Now will you tell me what's going on with you please?" She ask me with a small smile.

"Mason broke up with me," I told her going into tears again.

"I'm sorry about that. What happened?" She ask me hugging me to try and make me feel better.

"He said he was moving but lied about it to cover something else that your still to little enough to know about," I told her with tears in my eyes. How could this happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong to him. It isn't fair!

"Oh ok well, I'm sorry but you know what? Even though it looks bad now its just something to make you stronger for the future. He's just one boy. There's a hole lot you could do with out guys. The only reason you go out with guys is to help you find mister right and for them to make you stronger with every broken heart they cause. You may think right now that its the end of the world but big deal he's just one boy. There will be many more in the future. You just gotta keep going til you find the right one. It will be worth it in the end. Right now with no boyfriend you could be focusing on making your dreams come true," She told me with a smile. Wow, smartest six year old I have ever met.

"Yea your right and by the record I think you are the smartest six year old I have ever met," I told her making her tear up, "Why are you crying?"

"Because no one has ever told me that before," She told me making me want to tear up at the thought of that.

"Well, you are now come on let's go downstairs I have the rest of my life to live and so do you," With that said we went down stairs to see everyone looking at me worried.

"Are you ok?" Mom ask me with a worried look.

"No Mason broke up with me, but then Lily came and talked some sence into me. She's very smart for a six year old," I told them making her smile.

"Woah woah woah, you and Mason broke up?" Emily ask me with a sad smile.

"Yea but you still can't have him," I told her making her smile fade away.

"Mommy Alex is being mean to me," Is what came out of her mouth next making mine drop open. Everyone just laughed at me.

"Hey, you're dead you can't show emostions," Harper said to Juliet, I didn't even know she was here, making the twins look at them.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Emily ask Harper with a look. Just then Harper realized what she just said. The twins still don't know about magic mainly because there not part wizard because of mom being raped by a human. Oh I still hated thinking that that's how them two came along.

"You see," Harper started trying to cover what she had said, "We are just practicing for a play were doing at school, right Juliet?"

"That's right Harper."

"I know your lieing but it will do for now," Emily said to both of them. Just then the door bell rang meaning someone was at the door, "I'll get it," I heard Emily say.

"Not if I get there first," I told her grabbing her up as I got the door.

"That's not fair," I heard Emily say as the door opened up.

"Umm, hey Alex," I heard a familar voice say. Just as I looked up I seen it was _Dean!_

"Hey Dean I thought you moved away months ago?" I ask him as I went up to hug him.

"Well I'm back for the rest of high school," He told me with a smile.

"Alex who is? I want to see Mason!" Emily said to me with tears in her eyes.

"Umm, Dean why don't you come on in, I'll be just a mintue. Emily go up to our room and I will call Mason so you can talk to him," I told her getting angrey with the way she was being. Dean started laughing, "What's so funny mister cool guy?" I ask him.

"She is just like you," Is what I got out of him. I went upstairs and got Emily taken care of then came back downstairs and saw that Lily was following me the whole time.

"What do you want Lily?" I ask her not feeling well agian. I think I was getting sick agin but I didn't know.

"Alex, who is he?" She ask me quietly pointing at Dean.

"He's one of my friends. His name is Dean," I told her as we went to sit down right across from him.

"I didn't know you had sisters," He told me waiting for me to explain.

"I didn't either I'll have to explain that all later," I told him pointing my head at Lily's ears so he would understand.

"Ok why do you look like you've been crying? Did I come at a bad time?" He ask with a look of conserne for me.

"No you didn't but right before you came my boyfriend had just broke up with me," I told him with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," He told me with a small smile, "Yea I just found out my girlfriend had been cheating on me with another guy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I told him with a sad smile.

"Alex I like him better then I did Mason. He's seems more your type anyway," Lily told me loud enough for Dean to hear making me blush. Dean just sat there and smiled at Lily.

"Hi cuite, how old are you?" He ask Lily making Lily smile and blush.

"I'm six years old. I'll be seven on July 22, 2003," She told him holding up six then seven fingers.

"Wow so you're going to be a big girl, aren't you?" He ask her with a smile.

"Yep," She said to him then laid her head back down on me.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," I heard Emily screaming at me.

"What Emily?"

"Mason said he'd be over to take me and Lily to the park," She told me almost making Lily cry.

"No Emily I wanna stay here with Alex and Dean," She told me.

"No your going with me and Mason. You don't even know him," Emily said pointing at Dean. He just sat there looking back and forth between Lily and Emily.

"No i don't like Mason he's no good for Alex because he broke her heart," Lily told Emily getting mad.

"So don't mean we can't still hang with him," Emily told her.

"Momma tell Emily I don't wanna go," Lily said to Mom making her turn around.

"Emily she doesn't have to go because your not going either. I'm not having my daughter hang with a boy that broke my other daughters heart," Mom told her making Emily mad but Lily smile because she didn't have to go.

"Fine," Emily said a little mad. Just then the bell went off making me get up to answer it to see Mason there. He saw Dean there and started getting mad that I had a boy at my house.

"What is he doing here? We haven't even been done an hour and you already have other guys over," He said to me getting mad.

"So and what's your exuse Emily says that when the phone stopped ringing Gigi answered it," I told him lieing but watching him look at Emily.

"You said you wouldn't tell her," He said to Emily getting mad.

"I didn't I swear," She told him.

"She's right she didn't you just did for me," I told him making him look at me with those big brown eyes.

"Look I'm sorry she offered me something you said I couldn't have," He told me, "But I didn't take it," He told me trying to kiss me.

"Mason do me a favor and leave when you get yourself all figured out then come back and see me but until then leave me and my family alone. At least when I was with Dean he respected what I wanted and didn't want in a relationship," I told him as he was walking out the door.

"So that was Mason?" Dean ask me forgeting he was there.

"Yea that's him," I said while my heart was crying out for him to come back and us to start over again.

"Well I've gotta go Alex but it was nice seeing you," He told me.

"Wait Dean why did you come over anyway?" I ask him not trying to sound mean.

"I was going to see if you wanted to get back together but I can see your kinda already taken," He told me with his famous sad smile.

"No I don't mind, maybe a little break from Mason won't hurt me. If he's going out with other girls then I don't see why I can't go with other guys," I told him.

"Great pick you up at 7 Friday," He told me with a big smile.

"Ok see you then."

Ah, life, life right now is, well, confusing.

* * *

_Ok so I know this is a Alex and Mason story!_

Don't worry it still is I just needed to add a little drama!

_Anyway I would love it if you would review my story please!_

Thank you!

_Bye for now!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

School had finally started back for us after spring break. It was an interesting day with ignoring Mason all day. The halls had whispers in them trying to figure out what was going on with us and why I was talking to Dean my old boyfriend. Nobody was going to figure me out with all this, they never really do.

"So I heard about you and Mason Alex. He wanted something that you just weren't willing to give, so I offered it to him. I hope your mad," Gigi said as she came up to me and Harper at my locker. Dean just happened to be walking by when he saw what was going on and stopped to see what would happen.

"Gigi you were just jelaous anything to make my life misserabel," I told her really getting mad but stopped when I realized I was giving her what she wanted.

"Now why would I do that?" Gigi ask me snickering at me.

"Well Mason came by my house later on that day and said something about not taking what you were giving," I told her smirking when I saw her face do a frown for a minute.

"Yea well I talked to your daughter on the phone," She said to me saying that out loud as she could so romors whould start up.

"Funny cause there two of them and there my sisters not my daughters," I told her laughing, "If they were my daughters then Mason wouldn't be going to you for what he wants," I said adding to what I had said.

"That's not what Mason told me," She said with a smirk.

"Well were is Mason I have a bone to pick with him," I said getting angry with him for this.

"I don't know he didn't show up for school today," She said to me laughing.

"Whatever just get out of my face Gigi. Come on Harper lets go," I said running right into Dean. I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die.

"What's going on Russo?" He ask using my old nickname.

"Just some of the usaul stuff what about you?" I ask trying to make some conversation.

"Same with me are we still on for Friday night?" He ask me with his I hope its still on smile.

"Yea were still on for Friday," I told him with a smile at least someone was happy.

"Ok see ya later Russo," He told me as he walked to his next class.

"Ok back at ya," I said not really listening to what was going on. Harper just gave me a weird look on it. Just then I realized what I said but didn't care when I saw Mason come in, "And you, why are you going around telling people I have twin daughters?" I ask him getting really mad really fast.

"So your point on it? Emily don't even like you anyway," He said to me laughing.

"Why are you putting my sister against me? Lily is scared enough of Harper," I said making Harper give me a weird look, "She's not used to the way you dress yet," I told her making her pout.

"At least I got Emily against you, I can get her to convince Lily later," He told me with a evil laugh.

"Why are you like this?" I ask him then when I looked into his eyes I saw they weren't his normal ones. I thought back to when he broke up with me they weren't normal then either. They were when he was saying sorry to me, "Are you under a spell?" I ask him seeing he had all the side effects you would on that.

"No why would you think that?" He was a terrible liar so I new he was lying to me.

"Because of the way your eyes are, you are under a spell. Who put it on you?" I ask him getting serious, great just what I need more drama.

"I can't say they said if I did they would do something to you," He told me making me want to cry.

"So were stuck like this forever no matter what I do?" I ask him really about to cry now.

"No we will figure something out I promise you. We always do," He told me with a smile wanting to hug me.

"I can't me and Dean have a date Friday so please don't be mad at me," I told him with a sad almost crying like frown.

"I'm not mad just go and have fun," He told me with a smile.

"Ok, but only for you," I told him while me and Harper went to are class.

"Alex what are you going to do?" Harper ask me as we stepped into the class room.

"I don't know I'm just glad that it was his spell doing the talking," I told Harper in a low voice so no one would hear the word 'spell'.

"So how do you know he wasn't just under the spell then?" Harper ask me with a confused face.

"Because true love conquers over everything in the wizard world. Hey wait that's it Harper thanks for the help," I told her with a big smile on my face.

"Your welcome but wait, what about your date with Dean on Friday?" She ask me bring me back to reality.

"I don't know I guess go on it with him for Mason," I told her with a sad frown, well all frowns are sad duh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It became Friday faster then I thought it would. I didn't like it one bit. All I could think about was helping Mason get off that spell. It hurt me to know that my one true love was under a spell. I hated that so much. I wanted Mason so bad right now it wasn't even funny how bad I wanted him.

"So Alex have you been?" Dean ask me finally making conversation after about five minutes of silence.

"Oh I have been doing good. What about you?" I ask him as I looked at the menu in front of me.

"I've been doing good too. What about your brother's still dork of the school and the weirdest kid around?" He ask me laughing while I did too. My laugh happened to be more fake though.

"Yea to both of my brothers. Justin has a girlfriend though which is very surprising to me," I told him with yet another fake laugh just like before.

"You don't seem yourself tonight Alex is it cause of that stupid Mason boy?" He ask me making my blood boil.

"Don't you ever call Mason stupid you know what I'll see you at school I don't feel good tonight. Thanks for trying but I know my heart truely belongs to Mason," I told him getting up to go.

"Its ok I should've seen this one coming," He told me with a sad smile. I didn't like leaving him like this but my heart belongs with Mason nothing I could do about it. I got up and started walking home. When I finally got there everyone was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Mom ask me with a smile.

"It didn't I can't get over Mason. I know why he did what he did now though," I said to them with a sad smile.

"We know Harper has done told us about it. Are you ok Alex?" Mom ask me with a sad smile on her face.

"Its ok but I'm going to figure out who is behind it and stop it. We figured out that true love reverses the spell a little," I told them trying to figure out how exactly to stop the spell.

"True love can stop anything," Dad told me with a smile looking at my mom.

"Ok that's just gross I'll be up in my room if you need me," I told them going up to were I share my room with the twins.

"Hey Alex how did the date go?" Lily ask me as soon as the door opened.

"It didn't I was missing Mason to much, I know why he broke up with me," I told her with a little smile.

"Why?" She ask me being a noisie little six year old.

"Your too little to understand," I told her as I got in my bed.

"Ok whatever you say," She told me with a smile falling back to sleep.

I had a lot and I mean a lot to figure out on Mason. Who else has wizard powers? Who put the spell on Mason? Were they working in a team? Like I said a lot to figure out. I planed on getting to the bottom of it. Like the title says: It Has To Be True Love.

* * *

**Ok, so its not that long I know and I'm sorry!**

**I'm just to tired to make it any longer!**

**So who do yall think has done it?**

**Send me a review letting me know!**

**While I'm at it please check out my other story!**

**Its called** _Learning To Trust_**!**

**Please please please check it out!**

**for me at least!**

**Well that's all for now!**

**See ya next time!**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

I was sitting in my room right now. It was now the next day. Harper was sitting in my room with me trying to help me figure something out. We were lost til I thought of something out of no were. I new it was out of the blew. It was worth a shot to see if it was true though. I was determand to get Mason back.

"Alex nothing here is working," Harper told me making me get out of my thoughts.

"Harper I just thought of something," I told her with a 'I hope this is it' smile.

"What?" She ask me trying to figure it out, "We need to hurry cause I have a date with Zeke tonight."

"Since when did you and Zeke start going out?" I ask her this being the first I had heard of that.

"Since yesterday, I was going to tell you but you seemed enough distacted so I thought I would leave it," She told me making me understand what she was talking about.

"Ok, well, what if T.J. is back?" I ask her catching her attention, "He could have got together with Gigi, and they could have come up with this plan," I said it kinda making since now.

"But why would T.J. be working with Gigi?" Harper asked making a good point.

"Well T.J. could still be mad at me and with Gigi hating me it works perfect," I told her thinking it throw.

"That still don't explain why Dean came back all of a sudden," Harper said catching my thought on that.

"True I bet you five bucks Dean coming back had to do with Mason," I told her knowing it in my heart.

"He most likely did," Harper told me making me shake my head. She would be one to get lost in her own little world at a time like this. When I needed her most and she was in her world of freedom. I wish I had a world like that.

"I need to get Mason over here," I told her as she was getting ready for her date. Just then the twins walked in the room.

"Harper were on Earth are you going dressed like that?" Emily ask making there presense known.

"On a date with Zeke," Harper told her while putting a little makeup on.

"Why not just borrow something of Alex's instead of dressing like a wierdo," Emily told her making my eyes get big. This should be an interesting fight.

"Because why pretend to be something I'm not. I do that and I will just have fake friends, I don't want that," Harper told Emily while still getting ready.

"Harper can you make me a dress like that, its very pretty," Lily ask her with a smile.

"I sure can," Harper told her with a smile, "After I get back from my date with Zeke we will start on it."

"Ok that sounds good to me," Lily told her making me smile. I liked Lily, she seemed more quiet then Emily did.

"Why would you dress like that Lily? Don't you want to be popular when we get older?" Emily ask her making Lily to pretend to think.

"I wanna dress like that cause its original, no one else, besides Harper, dresses like that, and I don't care about being popular. There all just fake, I would want real friends," Lily told Emily letting her real self show for once.

"I don't get yall, you just aint right," Emily said leaving the room.

"Well I'm gone to see if I can't get a hold to Mason," I said about to leave the room, "Lily you want to come with me?"

"Ok sure I'll come," She told me as she came and took my hand. Now I hadn't really been to his house that much. He mostly comes to mine which doesn't bother me any. He had another brother who he didn't talk much about. It didn't bother me any though.

We had just made it to his house and knocked on his front door. I had done picked Lily up now cause she was getting tired of walking. The person who answered the door really surprised me to no end.

"Dean?" I said as I saw him answer the door, "What are you doing at Mason's house?"

"Mason get your ass out here we've been busted," He screamed out to Mason while he came down the stairs.

"What is going on Mason?" I ask him a little confused, I didn't see this coming at all.

"Me and Dean are half brother's," He told me with his head down, "Come on in and we will explain it to you."

"What's going on Alex there confusing me," Lily said to me as I sat down. She wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Does she know about you being a," Mason left it at that as I shook my head yea. We told them not to long ago, so we wouldn't have to hide it from them.

"Yea and I'm guessing Dean knows about me being a wizard even though I never really told him," I ask Mason as he shook his head yea saying that he did.

"Well, you see T.J is back in town and him and Gigi got together to put up a plan about getting you and me to break up," He started with me interupting him for a minute.

"I new it, there always up to no good," I said as he looked at me, "Oh I'm sorry please continue."

"Anyway, what they forgot was true love concures all. So when ever I saw you the spell would wear off a little. I knew I couldn't have you getting hurt even though breaking up with you did hurt you, so I had Dean pretend that he still liked you like that a little," He told me making me sigh with realif.

"At least I know I'm not hurting Dean again," I said, "I felt a little gulity leaving you like that."

"You left Dean on the date alone? That wasn't very nice of you Alex," Lily said as she heard what I said.

"When you grow up and get into guys, which shouldn't happen til your 30, you will understand," I told her making Dean and Mason laugh at how I had said it.

"I want to at least have kids Alex," Lily told me making the two boys roll on the floor laughing.

"Hey you two are suppose to be on my side not laughing at Lily," I told them getting a little mad.

"Well, sorry, but it was just so funny," Mason said still laughing at me a little.

"Ok so what are we going to do to stop them?" I ask trying to get back to the point while I got up and snuggled into Mason a little.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Mason told me as he put his arm around me alowing me to snuggle even more.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was now Sunday, which is the next day of course. It drove me nuts to know I still hadn't figured anything out. I've tried looking for every possibale thing that could happen. Since it was Sunday morning I was sitting at the table eating Lucky Charms when someone was at the door. I went up to it with the box of cereal still in my hands and saw it was Mason.

"Hey Alex," He said as I answered the door and showed him the way in, "Were is everyone?"

"Mom, Dad, and Max are working downstairs while Justin and Juliet are on twin dutey," I told him then it donged on me who I forgot, "And Harper is out somewere with Zeke."

"Wow she finally giving up on your brother?" He said slash ask me.

"Yea she has. Speaking of relationships were are we on ours?" I ask him with a look as he thought about it, "I know you don't want me hurt but its hurting me more not being with you."

"I know what you mean," He told me grabing me up in a hug, "Seeing my brother with you was making me mad and it was me who had set that up."

"Can we please get back together? We don't have to tell anyone about it," I told him trying anything to be called his girl again.

"I guess that could work for right now, but I want to be able to hold you in my arms no matter were we are. I don't want to pretend on all this," He told me making me smile at him.

"I know I don't either but just for now til we can figure things out," I told him while had sat down on the couch.

"Ok fine but if we haven't figured it out by the end of the week then were telling everyone were back together," He said to me as I shook my head ok, "The only people were aloud to tell are for you Lily and Harper and for me Dean. You got it?"

"Yea I got it, don't worry about it," I told him as we sat there in silence,

We were sitting there so long that I finally fell asleep on him. I loved sleeping with Mason its when I felt the most safe is in his arms. I didn't know how long I had been asleep til I felt Mason trying to get me up with out waking me up. It, of course, didn't work for him since I stired awake at the feel of him walking with me in his arms.

"Mason, what are you doing?" I ask him in a sleepy voice. We were walking up the stairs I could tell you that much.

"I'm taking you up the stairs to your room since you passed out on me like you did yesterday, Dean actually had to play doll house with Lily because I took you up to my room were I fell asleep like you did," He told me making me laugh a little. He wasn't telling a lie because I did fall asleep on him.

"Don't go stay here with me," I told Mason as he put me in my bed about to walk off. I wasn't going to let him go anywere til I had a kiss in the first place.

"I can't I have to get back to my house," He told me as I looked at him for a while.

"Fine but you could at least give me a goodbye kiss," I told him as he came over to me and gave me one real quick kiss on the lips, "I love you Mason," I told him as I was slowley going into sleep again.

"I love you too Alex," He told me that being the last thing I heard before I fell into sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOX **

I got woke up later that day by Lily and Emily. I didn't like being woken up by them cause I wanted it to be Mason. It didn't make me mad I just didn't like it all that much. It kinda made me a little upset but not by much. I loved the two of them but gosh they were pains some of the time, ok with Emily its most of the time.

"Alex I need you to listen to this song, its so cool," Lily told me as she walked inside the room.

"No its not, its really annoying," Emily told us while Lily just ignored her like Justin used to do to me. Now I think of it watching them two is like watching me and Justin just in twin girls version. Its kinda scary.

"Now what's the song and whos it by?" I ask Lily trying to ignore Emily like Lily was doing over here.

"Its called 'New Classic' and its by Drew Seeley," She told me adding something else to it, "Its from the movie 'Another Cinderella Story'," She said adding it as a after thought.

"Ok well lets hear it," I told her as she truned it on and it started to play. I listened closley to the words to try and get the idea of the song.

_if you're listening mary this is for you  
whoa whoa..  
try to say it right been rehearsing this all night  
and i had the words planned down but now nothing's coming out  
cause you're like a movie star  
you lose track of where we are  
i know it sounds so cliche  
and you take my breath away  
when we're together feel like i can know you forever exciting familiar  
but new  
_

_now i know that no one else would do all that i knew nothing was true(until i met you)  
no one else i see  
the one that sees me for what i can be in everything you do  
think i found the new classic in you _

it's become so hard  
for me to be surprised  
but you're bringing back the real me  
no judgement in your eyes  
when i dance with you  
that's how i speak the truth  
it's just classic when we met now  
you make me move

no one else would do  
all that i knew nothing was true(until i met you)  
no one else i see the one that sees me  
for what i can be in everything you do think i found the new classic in you think i found the new classic in you  
whoa whoa

"See Lily Alex don't like the song either," Emily said after the song was over.

"No Emily I kinda liked it," I said putting a smile on Lily's face and making Emily mad.

"Why do you like it so much?" Emily ask me trying to figure it out.

"I just do it kinda reminds me of something," I told them refuring to Mason but no one would know that. Just then my cell phone started going off leting me know I had a new message.

_Dean figured it out_

_-Mason_

I quickley texted a message back to him and got up and out of bed.

_Ok I'm on my way_

_-Alex_

Just then I got a text back from him.

_Ok but u need 2 hurry up_

_-Mason_

I told mom and dad I was going out to get some fresh air and went to Mason's house. Once I got there I saw that Mason and Dean were sitting in the living room, "What's going on?" I ask once I inside the house.

"Dean figured it out we just need your help," Mason told me while I sat down next to him.

"What can I do?" I ask him as Dean fliped a page through the book.

This was going to be a very long Sunday afternoon. I could tell you now that I was in for alot of drama on whatever it is they need help with. I was going to help because afer all this has to be true love.

* * *

**Ok here is the next chaper!**

**I've been working on it since Saturday I think!**

**But I had to stop to watch the movie** _Eclipse_ **which kinda sucked!**

**I was forced to see it the only good thing about it was how many times Taylor was shirt less!=}**

**Anyway then one of my friends stayed at my house til today then I'm going to** New Boston, Texas **tomrrow!**

**I thought I would give yall guys this chapter now!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Bye til next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**It Has To Be True Love**_

* * *

They told me what I had to do even though I wasn't so sure. I had to do some weird spell to get rid of T.J. and then it would erase Gigi's mind since she wasn't a wizard and was human. No problem right? Wrong. I have to make sure Gigi was in the room with T.J. and then I had to kiss him in front of her to get her jealous so the spell would wear off. After that I had to freeze Gigi get rid of T.J. then erase all meormy of this from Gigi. So hard, well, not really only the kissing part of the plan is hard.

"Are you ready to do this?" Mason ask me before we walked inside school. As soon as we walked in I had to ignore him so nobody would think anything of it. After I erased Gigi's meormy it did the same to everyone. It pretty much made it like any ordinary day for everyone.

"No I'm not ready for anything at the moment," I told him being as honest as I could be at the moment. I didn't want to do this, "Are you sure this is the only way?" I ask him one more time knowing the answer.

"Yes Alex I'm sure, how do you think I feel about this?" He ask me with his eyes having a bit of jealousy in them, "I don't like it that my girl is going to be kissing some other guy," He said to me giving my hand a squeeze.

"Yea I guess your right," I told him with a smile.

"I always am," He said giving me a little peck on the check. That just made it a little better I guess you could say.

We walked inside and acted like we couldn't stand each other at all. It was fun to act at school considering that I acted like I cared most of the time anyway. Everyone was to busy til I blurted something out that made Gigi even go mad, "Hey everyone Gigi and T.J. are going out now," I yelled while Harper tried hard not to laugh.

"No were not don't listen to Alex she's just mad cause I got Mason away from her," She screamed out to everyone with a smirk thinking I was going to let her win.

"You know what yea I am mad that you took Mason from me cause me and him worked hard getting to were we are now. I lost him once and I'm not losing him again, but if you aren't going out with T.J. then you don't care if I go and do this," And with that I went up to T.J. and gave him a big fat kiss on his lips. Just then I felt Gigi get real jealous and pull me off him.

"You aren't doing that to my man and how dare you let her kiss you like that," Gigi said to him once she got me off him. I was laughing.

"Its not my fault she's a good kisser," T.J. said to Gigi talking about me. Ew that's just gross glad I couldn't say the same about him. He isn't very good at it.

"Ok ew that's just gross and ha you admit that you and him are going out," I said talking to both of them. I thought it was funny they sure didn't, "Now that your jealous 'take this girl and freeze her intil I'm done with her'," I said just as Gigi froze the way she was, "Now T.J. what's with you all of a sudden coming back and making my life a living hell?"

"You made mine one so I thought I'd get back at you but forgot some miner details about the spell I used on your little boyfriend," He said to me making me understand what he was talking about.

"So why do that to my life? The only reason yours was like that is your own fault," I told him telling him the truth. It was his fault on every little thing he did.

"So and your point is?" He ask me with a smirk. I got mad at him for that and just then I took my wand and did the spell that made him go bye bye forever then did the other spell that made everyone forget about what has happened the last couple of days.

"Alex why are you at my locker?" Gigi ask as she came back to her mean ugly self. I don't think anybody really liked her that much but I really don't care at the moment I just wanted to find Mason.

"Um, I don't know I was looking for Mason. Have you seen him by any chance?" I ask her seeing if the spell had worked on her. I really needed that thing to work on her.

"No what makes you think I keep up with your ugly nerdling boyfriend?" She ask me making me a little mad that she had called him something like that.

"Whatever thank you for your time," I told her in a sarcastic voice. I really could not stand her sometimes.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_6 years later_

Justin and Juliet are now married. They, well, Justin is 25 years old. They got married when they were around the age of 21 years I guess. Max is 19 years old and still the same old him. Nothing has changed about him, not one little thing. The twins Emily and Lily are now 12 years old. They are still the same people they were when they were six years old.

"... And now I pronouse you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Said the precher as he kissed his bride. It was good to see her get the wedding she had always wanted. Maybe not the person she wanted, but it was real close. Who am I talking about? Well, I'm talking about Harper getting married to Zeke. Yep she finally got the happily ever after she always had dreamed of.

"I'm so happy for you Harper," I told her as she came down the isles. She looked very beautiful in her wedding dress. She let Lily be the flower girl. It was so cute and sweet,

"Thank you Alex, but you had a cute wedding too," She told me with a smile talking about when me and Mason got married about two years ago. We got married at the age of twenty and are now twenty two.

"Yea but yours was so pretty and had alot of work put into it," I told her with a smile while looking around at it. It had blue and white all around it. Her favroite color and one of Zeke's favroite colors. I thought it was cool how they each got there favroite color as the theme.

"Alex somebody wants you," Mason said coming up behind me with our son. Yep about a year after we were married we had a little boy named, Andrew Carter Greyback. Mason's middle name was Carter so he got to be named after his daddy.

"Aww, Alex can I hold him?" Lily ask coming up behind me in her pretty dress. She looked just as beautiful in her dress as Harper did in hers. I looked at Mason to see if he didn't mind and he shook his head no.

"Yea come here Lily you can hold him," I told her as she came up to me shyly and took him from my hands. Even after six years she was still so shy. It amazed me, but then again the shy ones had always been the level headed ones too. I let Lily hold him for a few minutes but not very long cause he was getting fussy.

"Well, Harper I hope you and Zeke are happy for the rest of your life," Mason told her with a smile while putting his arm around me and bringing me closer into him. He really was a dream come true for me.

"Yea, Harper so how many kids do yall want to have?" I ask her as she started blushing. Hey I'm getting her back, cause she did the same thing to me when it was my wedding they were at.

"Um, I don't know yet we haven't really talked about it," She said still blushing then I guess it donged on her what I doing, "Hey you only ask that cause its what I ask you at your wedding."

"Wait a minute, what is she talking about?" Mason ask me with a look considering I didn't say anything about it to him.

"Um, you see, she had ask me the same question at our wedding so I just thought I would get back at her," I told him with a shipesh grin on my face. Just then Andrew started crying so I got his pasifier out and put it in his mouth. Almost autimaticly he shut up the crying which I was thankful for.

"I see so you thought it would be funny to do the same thing to her?"

"Um, well, yea I guess?"

"Alex, you act like a kid most of the time I swear," He said with his famous laugh of his that made my heart melt everytime.

"I know but you love me for it," I told him with a grin that said 'I'm right and you know it'.

"That I do, That I do," He told me as he pulled me in more and kissed me. Harper I guess had done left to go find Zeke.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that day we were all at the rest of the wedding watching Harper and Zeke have there first husband and wife dancing. I was just sitting there when the song stopped and another to oddly familar song came on. It was mine and Mason's song from back when we had broke up. I didn't like that time.

"Alex I hope you don't mind but had Harper play this song for a reason," Lily told me in her shy ways.

"Okay but why?" I ask her with a curious look on my face. If you don't know what song it is then its 'New Classic' by Drew Seeley. If it wasn't for Lily showing that to Mason he wouldn't of said it was our song.

"Because I wanted you to dance with me," Mason said coming from behind me. He handed Lily Andrew and took my hand as we walked to the dance floor. Okay so we named our son Andrew after Drew, the one who sings the song. I couldn't help it and Mason thought it was a cool idea too.

"So why do we have to have this exact song?" I ask him as he took me to the dance floor. I loved when he did this. It was so sweet of him.

_if you're listening mary this is for you  
whoa whoa..  
try to say it right been rehearsing this all night  
and i had the words planned down but now nothing's coming out  
cause you're like a movie star  
you lose track of where we are  
i know it sounds so cliche  
and you take my breath away  
when we're together feel like i can know you forever exciting familiar  
but new  
_

_now i know that no one else would do all that i knew nothing was true(until i met you)  
no one else i see  
the one that sees me for what i can be in everything you do  
think i found the new classic in you_

it's become so hard  
for me to be surprised  
but you're bringing back the real me  
no judgement in your eyes  
when i dance with you  
that's how i speak the truth  
it's just classic when we met now  
you make me move

no one else would do  
all that i knew nothing was true(until i met you)  
no one else i see the one that sees me  
for what i can be in everything you do think i found the new classic in you think i found the new classic in you  
whoa whoa

"You know I love this song," I told him as it ended and we went back to sit down. He really really was my dream come true. I loved him with all my heart.

"Yea that's why I had you dance with me," He told me with a smile as he got me out of the chair and let me sit on his lap.

"You are too romantic at times," I told him with a laugh as I rested my head on his chest. Just then Lily came over to us with Andrew in her hands crying.

"Alex not that I want to ruin your moment with Mason but he just started crying and screaming 'Momma'," She told me almost in tears thinking she had done something wrong.

"Its ok Lily he's just a momma's boy. Isn't that right Andrew?" I said to Lily making her laugh and Mason a little mad.

"That's ok when we have a little girl she's going to be a daddy's girl," He told me making me roll my eyes while Lily walked off to some other boy she had been talking to.

"Sure Mason let me know how that works out for ya," I told him while I was playing peek-a-boo with Andrew. He was laughing while that made me laugh.

"It will happen one day Alex, you just wait and see," He told me with a smirk on his face.

"Yea well, wash that smirk off your face and look over there at Lily. When you get your little girl she will end up just like that, crushing on boys," I told him as he got tensed up at that.

"No she won't and I don't even really want Lily talking to guys and she's just your little sister," He told me making me laugh at him. He could be to protective sometimes.

"Well my dad was the same way but if he wouldn't let me talk to guys me and you would have never got together," I said to him as he kinda shook his head.

"I don't care, she isn't to talk to guys period," He said still shaking his head at the idea.

"Then she will grow up to hate you," I told him with a big smile.

"No she won't," He told me.

"Yes she will."

"No she won't."

"Yes."

"No," He said and I didn't feel like agruing so I just agreed with him. Yep this really did have to be true love. It made me smile at my life. I couldn't ask for anything better then what I had it now. Because after all This Had To Be True Love.

* * *

_Okay this is so sad!={_

_This is the last chapter of this story ever!_

_This is also the longest story I have done with 9 chapters!_

_I might do a new story with Alex and Dean instead of Mason!_

_I'm in the prosecss of writing that one right now!_

_Well I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!_

_The question is should I make a Dean and Alex story?_

_Let me know in a review please!_

_Well, this is the bye for this story!_

_So Bye!_


End file.
